Of Hell and High Water
by xXDeZtielXx
Summary: No one ever said life on earth was going to be easy. But no one ever mentioned how hard it was going to be either. Earth isn't what Dean expected of it and the young demon may have gotten in over his head, until a certain trench coat wearing angel shows up.


He took a step, and then another, making sure no one was following him. Dean whipped his head swiftly behind him once more. Stealth was key, so he wrapped himself in a blanket of shadows as he approached the gate. In a subconscious motion, from a thousand repetitions, he checked his sheath for his angel blade making sure it was still secure as he continued to close in on his target.

He could see the eyes of the guards, the way they glowed let him know that while they may appear to be human, they're not. His breathing accelerated as he approached them.

Disgusting. That's the way Dean, and most other demons, thought of them. He didn't think of them as people, merely celestial creatures inhabiting a human body. Though they claim to be more than just that. For they don't just take the vessels as they want like the demons, they need consent.

The angels continue to amble around, looking and listening for any sign of anyone lurking about, looking for an escape.

The bright, blinding light of their grace illuminated by the dreary black night that has fallen over hell, gave a surreal feel to Deans approach. These two angels appeared younger than the other ones Dean has seen guarding the entrance to Earth. Probably about the age of Sam, Deans kid brother, in human years.

Dean hesitates.

But he thinks about the poor teenagers the angels are wearing around as a meat suit. The way the young teen must have stubbornly refused to allow the angels access to their bodies, only giving in as the angel tore their sanity to shreds and promised euphoria if the teens said yes, and his mask of determination slips back on.

As Dean took his final steps towards the angels, he unhooked the only thing known to kill an angel and eased it into his hand. His free hand shot out and grabbed hold of angel number one, grasping the back of its head as he thrust the angel blade through the back of it's neck, severing the spinal cord with a single motion.

Instantly, the angel falls slack in Deans arms and he lowers it to the ground, using his hand still on the back of the head and blade still in its skull to bear the vessels dead weight.

The grace of the angel illuminates the whole surrounding area before going out, leaving behind nothing more than an empty vessel and scorched wings in the ground.

Dean flicked the blue gunk that was angel blood off the blade and pivoted his head back and forth, looking for the second angel. He looked past the brass gates to the door that would lead to earth, and sighs at the sight of angel number two with three reinforcements standing just in front of the door.

When the war came, it wasn't all at once. It wasn't anything grand, good against evil, or even over anything meaningful.

It was simply the fact that angels and demons didn't like each other. Even the idea sounded ridiculous to Dean, but that was before he knew what angels were capable of. Most of the world didn't notice the conflict that was arising between the angels and demons.

One fight here and there was nothing to start a war over. It wasn't until the angels slaughtered every last demon that walked the earth and tried to gain entrance to hell to finish the job that things really started to go down hill.

Demons sought out our vengeance against the angels. But rather than waste their war effort into trying to gain access into heaven, they tried to draw out the angels in any way possible.

Taking over earth was their first feat.

Enslave enough humans and eventually someone will be sent down to take care of it. This plan was fine, until the angels retaliated by sending down thousands more angels than the demons would ever expect. Many casualties occurred that day, from not only opposing sides of the war, but also the humans.

Eventually humanity sided with the demons, thinking demons had humanities petty dilemmas placed upon their agenda.

Dean snorted to himself as he pushed past the gates.

"Are you scared, Angel?" Dean taunted "Had to have mommy and daddy help fight a little demon?" The angel had the decency to look ashamed, before his eyes flicked over to his fallen Conrad.

"You are no little demon, Winchester. You know as well as I do that Earth is better without those of your kind contaminating it." The angel sneers towards Dean. Then whispered something to another angel in a white suit. Angel number two steps forward, towards Dean.

Pulling out his angel blade, he positioned his hands in a way to defend himself easily if need be. The other three angels soon followed his lead.

Dean tilted his neck from left to right, popping it with a series of clicks in rapid succession. Then he proceeded to tighten his grip on the blade and prepare for the fight at hand.

Faster than any human could ever move, angel number two lunges at Dean, bringing his blade down across the side of deans face. As Dean winds back from the abrupt cut, he lets the stinging pain from the cut, and the taste of blood in his mouth transform into unadulterated rage.

The anger that courses through the somewhat injured demon is enough to infuse him with strength he never knew he possessed as he shoves his arm forward, empty fist connecting with the angels jaw.

Dean hears the crack of bone and feels a small amount of satisfaction before his fist is reeling in for a second impact against the angels face. As the angel collapses, Dean feels his knuckles and found them sore and bloody.

Dean's heart is beating in his chest as he plunges the blade through the angels chest. Blood spills from the angels mouth before the familiar sight of an angels grace being savagely pulled out of their body, leaving behind the imprint of burnt angel wings on the ground.

The three other angels launch into action as they watch their friend fall to his demise. Dean muses at the fact that the angels still underestimate demons after all this time.

White suit's hand encloses around Deans neck before he has a chance to defend himself and Dean feels as his feet are lifted off the ground and his body thrown against the door separating Hell from earth.

Dean looks up into the angels eyes and see nothing but fury in his eyes, trying to focus on getting his body off the cold stone ground, Dean barely has the strength to reach his leg out and knock the angel off its feet and onto his knees. Dean quickly thrusts the blade into his heart, killing him. But before the other two angels can seek retribution, the door to Earth opens, allowing dean access to Earth. A feat, only a handful of demons have accomplished in recent years.


End file.
